Bittersweet
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [TRAD] Le secret de Merlin est découvert et il doit fuir Camelot. Dix ans plus tard, Arthur est monté sur le trône. Alors où est Merlin ? "Aucune punition ne ferait regretter à Arthur les décisions qu'il a prises ce soir, sauf sa volonté de cacher ses sentiments à Merlin." [Bettersweet de Totally-Out-Of-It]


**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** Bettersweet

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Le secret de Merlin est découvert et il doit fuir Camelot. Dix ans plus tard, Arthur est monté sur le trône. Alors où est Merlin ? "Aucune punition ne ferait regretter à Arthur les décisions qu'il a prises ce soir, sauf sa volonté de cacher ses sentiments à Merlin." [Bettersweet de Totally-Out-Of-It]

 **Personnage** : Merlin ; Arthur Pendragon

 **Bêta :** Zenophys Blodeuwedd

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 **Bittersweet**

* * *

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"Vous savez que je dois le faire", murmura-t-il.

Le prince de Camelot pressait ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

"Maintenant que j'ai été découvert, je dois quitter Camelot. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas me voir mourir, Arthur... ou... du moins j'espère que non. Si vous croyez que le choix le plus juste, c'est de me faire exécuter, qu'il en soit ainsi, envoyez-moi au cachot."

"Non", répondit le prince héritier d'une voix tout aussi calme. "Quitte Camelot, Merlin. Pars et ne reviens jamais."

Le prince fixa son ancien serviteur d'un regard pesant. Bien que cela semblait un peu triste, Merlin sourit. La poitrine d'Arthur était serrée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il renverrait Merlin dans de telles circonstances. Pourtant, dans quelques minutes, son père recevrait le message l'informant que son serviteur était un sorcier... et Uther ne le pardonnerait jamais au brun.

Arthur imaginait déjà Uther prononcer des paroles telles que "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a vécu sous mon toit pendant trois ans et nous ait menti " et " cela montre qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux sorciers ", "Ils gagnent votre confiance par le mensonge et la tromperie." Pourtant, Arthur comprenait les raisons de Merlin.

Merlin n'avait même pas eu à expliquer à Arthur pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Le futur souverain était tellement opposé à la magie, ayant grandi en apprenant qu'elle était le symbole du mal et de la haine... de la destruction. Merlin l'avait seulement révélé à Gaius et à personne d'autre, bien que maintenant les signes étaient clairs. Arthur se sentait presque stupide de ne pas avoir compris avant, même s'il était plutôt content de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. S'il s'en était rendu compte dès le départ, il aurait pu enfermer Merlin dans les donjons au lieu de lui donner un cheval pour s'échapper.

"C'était un honneur... de vous servir", dit Merlin.

Arthur leva le regard vers son serviteur, assis sur le deuxième cheval préféré d'Arthur.

"Un dragon m'a dit un jour que nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce et que nous étions tous les deux destinés à faire de grandes choses. Un jour, peut-être quand vous serez roi, la discrimination contre la magie cessera et je serai autorisé à revenir... Mais si vous devenez roi et craignez toujours la magie, s'il vous plaît n'arrêtez pas l'interdiction juste pour moi. C'était suffisant pour moi de vous servir pendant ces trois longues années. "Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Arthur."

Arthur faillit se mettre à pleurer, mais il se mordit la lèvre sous l'émotion puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Merlin," commença-t-il. Des mots se formaient dans sa tête, mais il n'arrivait pas à les prononcer. Après quelques secondes, Merlin lui sourit comme si Arthur avait dit une blague.

"Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, c'est le bon moment ", souligna Merlin. "On ne se reverra peut-être jamais, alors crachez le morceau."

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il croisa les bras et hocha la tête.

"Bonne chance", finit-il par dire. "J'espère qu'un jour tu retourneras à Camelot... un Camelot où tu n'auras pas à te cacher."

"Merci", répondit honnêtement Merlin.

Le sourire sur son visage atteignit presque ses oreilles... des oreilles si grandes.

La sonnette d'avertissement résonna bruyamment au loin. Merlin sourit ironiquement, regardant vers le château. Uther ne changerait jamais. Il donna à Arthur un dernier sourire reconnaissant, avant d'éperonner le cheval sous lui.

C'était tout ce qu'Arthur pouvait faire, regarder Merlin disparaître comme le vent dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Malgré tous ses efforts, une larme coula sur son visage.

"Je crois que je t'aime", admit-il dans l'ombre.

Puis il s'est retourné pour se précipiter dans le château.

Il inventa une histoire où Merlin disparut sous ses yeux ou quelque chose comme ça. En y repensant, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il dise la vérité. Merlin lui avait sauvé la vie... alors Arthur avait sauvé la sienne.

Il se fichait de savoir combien de temps, son père l'enfermerait dans les donjons où il mangerait des repas à peines décents.

Il se fichait que son père le frappe.

Il savait que son père ne le tuerait jamais pour cela... Il croirait simplement qu'Arthur avait été charmé par un sort. Le prince sourit ironiquement à cette pensée. Le plus triste, c'était qu'Arthur avait effectivement été ensorcelé... mais ce n'était pas dû à une quelconque sorcellerie.

Il s'agissait de deux personnalités en conflit, des qualités de chacun équilibrant leurs différences, d'indices utiles, de la proximité qui apparaît entre un maître et son serviteur, de la clairvoyance de l'autre et de l'amitié qui apparaît au fil du temps. C'était de cela qu'était fait l'amour, et aucun sort n'allait changer cela. Aucune potion n'allait changer ses sentiments, et aucune punition ne lui ferait regretter les décisions qu'il avait prise ce soir.

Sauf, peut-être, sa volonté de cacher ces sentiments pour Merlin.

Dix ans plus tard, Arthur était devenu roi depuis maintenant un an. Jusqu'à présent, le peuple appréciait son règne. De plus, le roi avait vu la magie accomplir de bonnes actions, et ce, à plusieurs reprises, même lorsque son père était encore le souverain de Camelot. Derrière son dos, Arthur avait aidé des sorciers et des magiciens ainsi que des druides à échapper à la loi d'Uther. Au fil des années, il lui était de plus en plus facile de distinguer quelle magie essayait de lui faire du mal et quelle magie essayait d'aider quelqu'un.

Maintenant, assis sur son trône, Arthur s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Le bruit s'était répandu que Camelot acceptait maintenant n'importe quel magicien tant qu'il n'utilisait pas sa magie pour faire le mal. Pendant les festivals, des magiciens étaient venus des quatre coins du royaume pour montrer leurs talents et divertir les foules.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Merlin n'était-il pas revenu ?

Il avait sans aucun doute entendu les nouvelles lui aussi.

Pour la millième fois depuis cette nuit-là, il y avait dix ans, Arthur se maudissait de ne pas avoir dit à Merlin ce qu'il ressentait. Si son serviteur l'avait su, il serait peut-être déjà revenu… Ou bien, il aurait juré de ne jamais revenir. Mais au moins, Arthur aurait su qu'il fallait arrêter de l'attendre. Les interminables journées d'attente poussaient le roi dans ses derniers retranchements. Il se retrouva en train de rêver sans cesse du magicien avec qui il avait tant partagé. Dans ces songes, ils partageaient tout - y compris un lit et tous les actes qui l'accompagnaient. Ces visions laissaient le souverain tellement désireux que son corps en souffrait.

Pourtant, Arthur n'avait jamais essayé de remplacer Merlin par un autre. Il avait eu de multiples serviteurs et plusieurs prétendants, mais il était resté chaste. Il était resté pur, dans l'espoir que Merlin soit son premier.

Alors maintenant qu'Arthur était roi et que la magie n'était plus interdite, comme son ami l'avait prédit, pourquoi le sorcier n'était-il pas de retour à Camelot ?

"Votre Altesse !" s'exclama un garde, faisant irruption dans la pièce. "Un homme est venu au château. Il demande une audience. Il dit que c'est urgent."

"Faites-le entrer", répondit Arthur en s'asseyant. Il mit sa main sur son menton où il sentit une légère barbe, il nota mentalement qu'il fallait la raser avant qu'elle ne devienne visible.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, un homme marcha, recouvert d'un long manteau bleu foncé. Le capuchon dissimulait son visage. En voyant ceci, Arthur se tendit, sur ses gardes. Les personnes qui se cachaient ainsi étaient rarement dignes de confiance.

"Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous à Camelot ?" demanda Arthur, son ton exigeant une réponse immédiatement.

L'homme au manteau s'approcha du trône. Il remarqua aussitôt la façon dont la main d'Arthur se serrait autour du bras de son trône. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il enleva son capuchon.

"Eh bien, je pensais que les sorciers étaient les bienvenus à Camelot, maintenant", se moqua-t-il.

La mâchoire d'Arthur en tomba. Il se leva instantanément et combla la distance qui les séparait. Sans hésitation, il saisit la personne par les épaules et la secoua doucement.

"Que Dieu ait pitié ! Merlin, tu es de retour ! s'exclama-t-il dans la joie.

Il montra clairement l'émotion sur son visage, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout aussi largement.

"Je ne suis jamais parti, Arthur", admit-il.

Quand l'expression d'Arthur devint confuse et troublée, le sorcier rit de nouveau.

"Mon destin a toujours été de vous protéger, Arthur. Même après m'être échappé, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je me suis caché sur l'île des Bienheureux pendant près d'un mois avant de ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Je me suis dépêché de rentrer aussi vite que possible, déguisé bien sûr. Mais honnêtement, Arthur, avec tous les problèmes dans lesquels vous vous étiez mis, comment avez-vous pu penser que vous aviez réussi à survivre tout seul ?".

"Eh bien," débuta Arthur, l'embarras couvrant ses traits. Il commença même à rougir. Merlin était là depuis tout ce temps ? Il était venu ici et Arthur ne l'avait même pas remarqué ? Quel amour c'était... s'il ne pouvait même pas le sentir quand Merlin était près de lui.. "Je me suis dit que j'étais un grand guerrier avec de bons conseillers. Gaius était infiniment utile quand il s'agissait de problèmes magiques, et... j'ai supposé que ce n'était pas mon destin de mourir."

"Parce que ce n'était pas le cas", répondit Merlin. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous reprocherai pas votre inobservance."

Par la suite, Arthur attira Merlin contre lui et le serra fermement. Il n'avait même pas envisagé de se laisser aller jusqu'à ce que Merlin le retienne. Merlin sembla fléchir doucement, un acte qui poignarda le cœur d'Arthur, puis quelque chose d'humide trempa la chemise d'Arthur. Il recula et baissa les yeux. Ses yeux s'élargirent.

"Merlin ?" demanda-t-il, effrayé. Celui-ci lui sourit, même s'il était tendue. Son visage commença à se recouvrir de sueur et il s'écroula brusquement. Arthur le serra fermement, forçant le sorcier à s'appuyer contre lui. Ils s'assirent donc au sol, puis Arthur secoua doucement Merlin, pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Finalement, son ami ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il bougea la main sur sa propre poitrine et marmonna des mots qu'Arthur ne comprit pas. La sueur disparut des traits de Merlin et sa respiration redevint normale. Ensuite, Merlin jeta un autre sort et le sang disparut de leurs deux tenues..

"Je suis désolé", murmura-t-il, la culpabilité se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

"Désolé ? Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi saignes-tu ?" questionna Arthur.

Merlin s'éloigna finalement de son ami, s'asseyant seul. Il détacha son manteau et l'enleva. En dessous, il y avait une chemise brune, un peu comme celles qu'il portait auparavant. Merlin la tira vers le haut pour révéler une blessure qui s'étendait du bas à droite de sa poitrine vers le haut à gauche. Elle était large et évidemment profonde - elle avait laissé une cicatrice après tout.

"C'est fatal", révéla Merlin alors qu'Arthur passait délicatement ses mains sur la blessure suturée. "Elle a été faite par la magie et seule la magie peut me guérir... Cependant, c'est incurable et c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant pour me soigner et ralentir le processus.

"Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?" interrogea Arthur, la voix tremblante.

Non ! Il venait de récupérer Merlin. Il ne voulait pas rester ici à le regarder mourir ! Pas son ami !

"La semaine dernière", admit Merlin avec un sourire triste. "Celui qui l'a causé est mort. Ils essayaient de faire tomber les murs de Camelot... et je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. Cela vous été destiné."

"Heu, je n'en avais aucune idée... Tu es si désireux de mourir pour moi", plaisanta Arthur, se souvenant d'une de leurs aventures.

C'était un mensonge. Arthur savait trop bien à quel point Merlin était prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie si cela signifiait sauver la sienne. C'était arrivé si souvent, bien que le prince ne le réalisait pas encore à cette époque.

"Croyez-moi. Moi aussi, je suis surpris ", se moqua Merlin en retour. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était également un mensonge.

"Il te reste combien de temps ?" demanda Arthur. Merlin sourit à la deuxième moitié de son cœur.

"Un mois si j'arrive à arrêter le saignement assez vite à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvre, révéla-t-il.

Arthur pressa ses lèvres et serra les dents. Intérieurement, il jurait.

"Merde, Merlin ! Tu as dit que c'était ton destin de me protéger, que tu étais destiné à faire de grandes choses ! Tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça", grogna-t-il.

"Il n'y a pas de remède, donc c'est mon heure", répondit son ancien serviteur. "Peut-être vous ai-je assez sauvé maintenant. Peut-être que vous pouvez vous protéger vous-même."

"Non. Non, je ne peux pas ! Viens, je t'emmène à Gaius. Il saura quoi faire, suggéra Arthur. Merlin secoua simplement la tête.

"Non", dit-il. "Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'arrêter ça... mais pour ce faire, quelqu'un d'autre doit mourir. Arthur, je sais que vous feriez ça pour moi en un clin d'œil, mais ça rendrait tout ça un peu contre-productif.". Il sourit doucement. "Alors s'il vous plaît... Je ne voulais pas que vous le découvriez. Je voulais juste revenir et vous revoir, face à face, en souvenir du bon vieux temps."

Arthur pressa de nouveau ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il hocha la tête et tira Merlin vers lui pour une autre étreinte, bien que cette fois il essaya de ne pas trop appuyer sur la blessure. Merlin lui rendit son étreinte, mais fronça les sourcils quand il sentit l'humidité des larmes sur son épaule. Arthur avait de toute évidence grandi depuis leur dernier face à face.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur. Tout ira bien, promis-t-il. Arthur prit une respiration profonde et tremblante.

"Je t'aime", souffla le roi par son chagrin. "Je t'aime depuis plus de dix ans... Si je te l'avais dit, peut-être serais-tu resté... ou peut-être qu'au moins tu m'aurais fait savoir que tu étais là ?"

Merlin sourit tristement.

"Non," murmura-t-il. "Je n'aurais pas voulu te mettre dans cette situation. Tu a assez risqué ta vie ces dernières années sans avoir besoin de savoir que j'étais à proximité."

Arthur laissa échapper un rire jaune. Il se sentait comme un idiot. Merlin avait été près de lui pendant tout ce temps, et il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Merlin risquait sa vie pour son ami depuis un peu plus de 13 ans. Pourquoi ce Destin était-il cruel ? Quel genre de destin était-ce ?

"Arthur," soupira presque Merlin. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime", répondit le souverain de Camelot en manquant de s'étouffer. "Je t'aimerai..."

"Tu n'as pas à dire pour toujours, Arthur. Il suffit de dire "maintenant", suggéra Merlin d'une voix fatiguée. Le roi se mordit encore la lèvre.

"Je t'aimerai", dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Pendant les quatre semaines et demie qui suivirent, Merlin resta au château en tant que premier conseiller du roi et magicien de la cours. La ville ne l'avait pas remis en question. Gwen et Gaius vinrent à sa rencontre. Il y eut des salutations larmoyantes et des aveux sincères sur le vide qu'il avait laissé suite à sa disparition. Merlin était heureux d'être revenu. Il allait pouvoir voir tous ses amis en personne, une dernière fois.

Pendant les quatre semaines suivantes, Merlin partagea un lit avec Arthur. Au début, ils avait résisté à leurs désirs, trop inquiets pour la blessure du sorcier. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi.

Une semaine plus tard, ils avaient accepté, sans paroles, d'essayer. S'ils y allaient lentement, s'ils prennaient leur temps, Merlin n'était pas blessé. Ainsi, le prince et son conseiller partageaient la même couche tous les soirs, et ils couchaient ensemble presque tous les deux jours... à moins que Merlin ne se sente trop faible.

Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué la détérioration de la santé de Merlin. Seul Arthur pouvait le voir. Il avait remarqué que Merlin utilisait la magie pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était en bonne santé. Seul Arthur pouvait voir, à travers les boucliers, à quel point le sorcier devenait plus pâle,chaque jour . Seul Arthur avait vu la façon dont Merlin saignait abondamment de sa blessure magique, bien qu'elle n'ait été ouverte que le temps que le sorcier jette le sort pour la fermait de nouveau.

À la troisième semaine, même Arthur pouvait voir que l'hémorragie s'aggravait. Merlin commença alors à essayer de cacher sa maladie à son amant. Il essayait également de convaincre son roi de faire l'amour avec lui pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi malade qu'il en avait l'air. Il avait aussi essayé d'ensorceler l'esprit d'Arthur pour lui donner l'impression qu'il se remettait alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas.

À la fin de la troisième semaine, Arthur saisit Merlin par la taille et posa son menton sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.

"Ne mens pas pour moi", murmura-t-il. Le magicien fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne veux pas que tu me vois mourir", admit doucement Merlin. Arthur pouvait sentir son amant trembler. Il avait peur.

"Si j'avais le choix entre te regarder mourir ou fermer les yeux, je préférerais regarder ce qui se passe ", répondit sagement Arthur. "Sinon, ce serait comme si tu avais disparu, et c'est pire que de mourir."

"Arthur", commença le brun. Le roi secoua la tête.

"Je t'aime", chuchota-t-il avec amour à l'oreille du sorcier... et Merlin ne pouvait que se détendre dans l'étreinte du roi.

À la quatrième semaine, les sorts de camouflage devinrent moins efficaces. De plus, il commençait à cracher du sang entre les périodes d'hémorragie. Arthur se retrouvait donc à tenir Merlin avec réconfort tandis que l'autre crachait de plus en plus de sang chaque jour.

Merlin commençait à trembler tellement, que même ses sorts ne pouvaient le cacher au peuple, alors il disparu de leur vue.

Arthur n'avait pas menti à son peuple. Il leur avait dit que Merlin était malade et mourant. Les gens pleuraient pour que quelqu'un le sauve, mais Arthur savait que personne ne pourrait l'aider. Si son amant ne pouvait pas se soigner et ne connaissait pas quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui le pouvait, alors il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Merlin était à peine sorti du lit au milieu de la semaine. Il essaya de le cacher à Arthur, mais le roi savait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps seul à pleurer.

À la fin de la quatrième semaine, Arthur savait que Merlin pouvait trépasser n'importe quand. Gaius, Gwen et Morgana essayaient de trouver une échappatoire, un moyen de le sauver, mais Arthur savait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien. Le roi passa donc beaucoup de temps, dans sa chambre, à tenir Merlin dans ses bras.

Merlin pleurait ouvertement sur la poitrine d'Arthur. Il avait peur et son amour également. Il souffrait et Arthur se détestait de ne pas pouvoir le soulager. Il était mourant, et Arthur était en colère contre le monde entier parce qu'il n'avait pas de remède.

"A-Arthur", la voix faible de Merlin l'appela et le sortit de ses rêves. Le roi caressa la joue de Merlin et afficha un sourire encourageant.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il. Merlin sourit, bien qu'il semblait tendu. Son sorcier était si pâle maintenant. Ses lèvres étaient si sèches et il tremblait encore alors qu'il était couché près d'Arthur.

"Je t'aime", souffla Merlin. Le sourire du roi devint triste.

C'était la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je t'aime, Merlin. Je t'aimerai toujours, promis-t-il.

Le sorcier rit, fatigué.

"Jusqu'au jour de ta mort ?" demanda-t-il.

Arthur secoua la tête.

"Même après ça", assura-t-il.

Puis Arthur embrassa Merlin sur les lèvres. Il regarda le regard épuisé et effrayé de son amant. La peur semblait s'atténuer grâce aux paroles du souverain, mais elle n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Arthur pouvait le voir. Merlin avait du mal à s'accrocher, et il commençait à saigner une nouvelle fois.

Merlin lutta contre une nouvelle toux, mais un spasme secoua son corps et son visage affichait une expression de douleur. Arthur fronça les sourcils, ses yeux commencèrent à piquer alors que les premiers signes de larmes apparaissaient.

"Merlin", cria-t-il.

La respiration de son sorcier était laborieuse. Il leva les yeux vers Arthur, attendant qu'il parle.

"Attends-moi", chuchota le blond. "Aux portes d'Avalon... attends-moi."

Merlin sourit douloureusement. Il faillit rire. Puis il hocha la tête rapidement, et cela semblait lui prendre toutes ses forces.

Enfin, il se pencha sur les oreillers et a poussé son dernier soupir.

Arthur lutta contre les sanglots qui montaient dans gorge. Il appuya sa tête contre la poitrine tachée de sang de Merlin. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour dire à Merlin qu'il l'aimait. Le magicien aurait peut-être été plus prudent s'il l'avait su... Peut-être.

Non.

Plus Arthur y pensait, plus il savait que c'était inévitable. Même s'il l'avait dit à Merlin, le sorcier se serait quand même enfui et se serait caché dans l'ombre. Il se serait sacrifié pour sauver Arthur et le royaume. Arthur se mit alors à sangloter sans laisser les larmes couler. Il saisit la chemise de nuit de Merlin et s'y agrippa fermement.

"Pour toujours", répéta Arthur, le corps secoué par les sanglots. "Pour toujours. Pour toujours. Merlin, je le jure. Pour toujours."

* * *

Review ? Follow ? Favoris ? Vous avez aimé ? En tout cas, je l'espère !

N'hésitez pas à poster des review !

Bizouille !


End file.
